memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Ro Laren (TNG)
, (2368-2371) |Assign=Chief conn officer, , (2379-present) |Rank=Ensign |Insignia= Uniform collar. }} Ensign Ro Laren is a female Bajoran who lives in the 24th century and services onboard the under the command of Captain Elizabeth Lochely. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Personnel File Biography Early Life Ro was born in Jo'kala on Bajor, but was raised in Bajoran resettlement camps under the watchful eyes of the Cardassian overseers. When she was seven, a Cardassian named Joer Varc lured her into a tent with a piece of milaberry candy, then she was forced to watch as the Cardassians tortured her father for hours until he died. After Ro Gale's death, Ro's mother fell into such a state of despair, that she was no longer able to watch after Laren and Laren was sent to live with her uncle. Eventually, Ro struck out on her own and quickly learned how to avoid Cardassian orphan catchers and pick their pockets at the same time. She picked up a skill with computers and was able to manipulate security systems and other Cardassian systems. She lived on the streets of Bajor until she was taken in by a man named Bram Adir, leader of the Bram resistance cell, who was impressed with Ro's talent with Cardassian computers. In 2353, Bram took the teenaged Ro on a salvage operation, in an attempt to bring a derelict Ferengi vessel into the resistance's armory. Instead, they discovered a Bajoran refugee named Darrah Mace on board, who lived at the Bajoran refugee camp on Valo II. Darrah took Ro and Bram back to Valo, where she was recruited to hack into a Cardassian computer system on Valo VI. Ro successfully infiltrated the Cardassian facility, but was unable to secure the information that she had been sent to retrieve as she again encountered Joer Varc, the man who killed her father. Ro killed Varc and another Cardassian, but left behind the data rod that was her objective. By 2357, Bram had been killed by the Cardassians, and the rest of the cell, who never cared for Ro in the first place, eventually asked her to leave. She returned to Valo, where she joined up with a resistance fighter named Akhere Bis, who had a plan to destroy the Cardassian ore processing center on the space-station Terok Nor. At first, Ro went along with the plan, even going so far as to plant a bomb on a ship heading from Valo to Terok Nor. However, upon considering the Bajoran lives that would be lost in the attack, Ro warned the vessel's captain of the plan. Realizing that she would not be welcome back with Akhere's cell, Ro took one of the Valo settlement's warp-capable shuttles and headed for space beyond the Bajoran and Cardassian sectors. Starfleet Service Career Starfleet Academy Ro eventually made her way to Federation space where, in 2358, she entered Starfleet Academy hoping for a career in Starfleet. She graduated from the academy in 2362. Her Starfleet service serial number was HL-2133-8947 (APL). USS Wellington Ro's Starfleet career turned out differently than expected. Her time as an ensign aboard the USS Wellington was riddled with disciplinary measures. After disobeying orders on the planet Garon II, eight members of an away team were killed. Court Martial Ro was subsequently court-martialed and imprisoned at the penal facility at Jaros II. One of the officers presiding over her court martial was Admiral Leonard James Akaar. USS Enterprise-D In 2368, she was offered a deal by Admiral Kennelly; her freedom in exchange for her assisting the in finding the Bajoran terrorist Orta, who was believed to be responsible for attacking Federation targets. When Ro discovered that the attackers of the Federation facilities were actually Cardassians, she turned to Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard to uncover the truth. Ro was at the conn when the Enterprise discovered the nature of a temporal causality loop and escaped from a predestined collision with the . Due to the repetitive effects of the temporal distortion, Ro was killed and the Enterprise had been destroyed numerous times before this. ( ) Later in 2368, (stardate 45934.7), Lieutenant Worf requested that Ro join him on an away team to Votar VII, to settle a conflict between the colonists there, due to her experience with insurrections. She assisted Worf and participated in a failed, non-lethal assault on a Kaylar-held dam. After the encounter with Orta and the Cardassians, Ro served aboard the Enterprise for over a year (it's closer if we say, two years), before returning to the Academy for Advanced Tactical Training. At the Academy, one of her instructors was Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, who told of her of the resistance movement known as the Maquis. Upon her return to the Enterprise in late 2370, Ro had been promoted to full lieutenant. She was assigned to infiltrate the Maquis, a group of Federation citizens and former Starfleet officers. The Maquis were fighting off the Cardassians in the Demilitarized Zone, in defiance of a recent Federation treaty with the Cardassian Union. USS Enterprise-E In 2371, after the mission she was assigned to the new starship under the command of Captain Elizabeth Lochely as chief conn officer, and she made new friends and gain the respect of most of the crew. Personal History Starfleet Service Record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Conn officers